Necesito novia
by Little Mess
Summary: Porque él, Edward Cullen, no necesitaba una novia. No, no, no. Él no era un el chico secretamente enamorado de su mejor amiga ni el atleta popular enamorado de la capitana de porristas. Además ninguna chica era su tipo ¿Cierto Bella? Ed&Be Todos Humanos.


Twilight no me pertenece, si así lo fuera crearía un libro únicamente sobre los Cullen (¿Me adoptan, si?) lamentablemente no es así, puf, que me queda. Stephanie Meyer, no me demandes.

* * *

**Necesito novia

* * *

**

Edward se rascaba la nuca, pensando en lo último que le habían dicho antes de salir de casa:

_Necesitas una novia Edward_

Nunca antes se había quedado pensando tanto en lo que su hermana, Rosalie, o su madre, Esme, le decían, pero por algún extraño motivo no se podía quitar esas cuatro palabras de su mente.

¿Él? ¿Necesitar una novia?

Y como siempre, el buen y maduro Edward fue a buscar ayuda en los consejos de sus grandiosos amigos. Porque nadie mejor que un amigo para aclarar tus dudas ¿No?

—_Por supuesto que si Edward. ¿Por fin te has dado cuenta? ¡Qué alegría, podremos organizar el plan de citas por minutos juntos! No, espera… ¿Te lo dijeron Rose y Esme, verdad? ¡Traidoras!_

Esa había sido la dulce y alegre Alice… tan dulce como un duende traidor podía ser.

—_Edward, veras… quizá sea una buena opción, deberías intentarlo hermano, te lo digo yo._

Jasper, ese malagradecido, prefería ponerse del lado de la enana en lugar de apoyar a su hermano, su único hermano que lo ayudó a declarársele a la duende traidora. Jum, así le pagaban ¡Gracias a él estaban juntos! ¿Pero alguien se lo agradecía? ¡No!

—_Si, yo ya te lo dije Edward y lo repetiré si es necesario porque te quiero hermano. Necesitas una novia._

Suspiró, Rose… bueno, de su querida hermana si podía esperar eso.

— _¡Claro que si! Me estabas preocupando ¿Cómo has podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin sexo? Hombre, solo porque te conozco desde el jardín de niños no me aventuró a pensar que eres… ¡Auch! ¡No hay necesidad de usar la violencia Edward!_

Estúpido Emmett, mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, mira que pensar que él era… respira Edward, respira, piensa en cosas bonitas.

Afortunadamente había llegado Bella y sus amigos distrajeron su atención de burlarse de él a burlarse de ella, tampoco es que eso le agradase mucho pero era un alivio. No sabía cómo Bella y él llevaban aguantando a Emmett y Alice (porque a Jasper y Rose él los había tenido que soportar desde que nació, desafortunadamente los mellizos traidores nacieron primero) tantos años, desde el pre-escolar cuando a Esme y Reneé se les ocurrió la genial idea inscribir a sus hijos en la misma guardería que curiosamente había elegido la madre de Emmett y Alice, porque sí, ellos eran hermanos, los hermanos Brandon, hijos de Mary Brandon, mejor amiga de Esme Cullen y Reneé Swan.

Edward rodó los ojos. Todo queda entre nosotros, había dicho Esme cuando Jasper y Rose se hicieron novios de Alice y Emmett.

Amigos y familia, dos fuentes que nunca te van a fallar… puras patrañas que te vende la publicidad.

Él, Edward Cullen, se desenvolvía muy bien solo. Si, podía probarlo.

No era un el eterno soñador por quien todas suspiran enamorado secretamente de (Adivinen, adivinen) su mejor amiga, tal cual pasó con Jasper, o el más popular y atlético de la escuela que se dio cuenta que su pareja perfecta era quien menos esperaba (¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! La capitana de porristas más popular de todo Forks).

Ahora que se ponía pensar, las historias de sus mejores amigos y hermanos eran muy _cliché._

Rayos, su vida estaba bien.

Era un estudiante con buenas calificaciones, no se complicaba la vida con los clubes deportivos y la popularidad. Pertenecía al club de música y si bien no era rechazado por la sociedad estudiantil, tampoco era lo suficientemente popular como para ser el centro de todas las atenciones, lo que le permitía no ganarse enemigos ni que se creen chismes de él. Tenía una bonita familia, era buen hijo (por lo menos eso le decían Carlise y Esme) y se llevaba perfectamente con sus hermanos (a pesar de que ellos sean unos mellizos que lo acuchillaron por la espalda esta mañana). Salía, se divertía. Tenía buenos amigos que a pesar de burlarse de él siempre estaban presentes en las buenas y malas. En lo económico… mejor no seguir.

Literalmente tenía una vida perfecta.

¡¿Por qué rayos necesitaba una novia?

Además, si decidía tener una novia (no estaba aceptando que necesitaba una) ¿Cómo quien sería?

Es que, había tantos tipos de chicas. Veamos…

Tipo A:

Estaban las chicas altas, hermosas, atléticas y populares. Tomó de ejemplo a Rosalie, su hermana era muy bella y aunque algo vanidosa y caprichosa (_¡Emmett esta es la última vez que me llevas a una cita al estadio con tus amigos! ¡Para eso llévate a Jasper! ¿Qué? No, no me importa Emmett. La próxima vez te quedas sin cita… ¡Aw, ¿Enserio crees que me veía hermosa con la gorra de baseball? Yo también te amo osito… Pero aún así, la próxima vez iremos a cenar. No se aceptan peros.)_, tenía un buen corazón, aunque bien sabía Edward, no todas las chicas tipo A eran buenas por dentro. Su único defecto aparente (obviando el gran ego, el interés económico y superficialidad de muchas) era que únicamente se fijaban en atletas o los más populares y si bien se ejercitaba y llegaba a ubicarse dentro del círculo, él no era un Emmett o Jasper.

Descartadas.

Tipo B:

Estaban las chicas de buenas influencias, siempre bien vestidas y arregladas, de apariencia impecable. Ejemplo: Alice Brandon. Su mejor amiga Alice siempre lucía como si acabara de salir de una sesión de fotos. Alegre, no se interesaban por atletas, divertida, sincera. Defectos: En extremo detallista, perfeccionistas, exigencia del buen vestir de la pareja y amigos _(¡Alice, por favor!, mi camisa roja y tu camisa "granate" son del mismo color ¡Usaré la mía! ¡Deja de golpearme! No, espera… suelta mis discos. Usaré tu maldita camisa, solo aleja el jugo de mi colección ¿Si?_), horas de espera antes de salir, tortuosas horas de acompañamiento al centro comercial (_Edward te pagó veinte dólares si le dices a Alice que estoy enfermo… no, no la engaño. Es que mis pies aún no se recuperan de las compras de la semana pasada. Si en verdad me quieres no me harás sufrir de nuevo, por favor… Demonios, está bien. Te daré treinta dólares._)

Totalmente descartadas.

Tipo C:

No socialmente reconocidas, bonitas pero no hermosas ni preparadas por si surge repentinamente cámaras del anuario escolar. Estudiante promedio que aspira ser popular. Ejemplo: Jessica Standley, su compañera en clase de arte. Simpática, dispuesta a hacer de todo por ser aceptada (_Si Jessica, dije que necesitaría ayuda en este examen pero no estaba pidiéndote tu prueba. Está bien… enserio, para. No, no la quiero, sobreviviré… no, no era un chiste. ¿Por qué sigues riéndote? No, eso tampoco era un chiste_), pendiente de los nuevos sucesos, actualizada, no busca perfección, no muy exigente, atenta. Defectos: Demasiado actualizada, mejor dicho, chismosa. Poco confiable para contarle tus secretos y dudas. Desesperada. Interesada. Posiblemente muy celosa y absorbente.

Descartada.

Tipo D:

Algo socialmente reconocidas, estudiante algo menos que promedio, lindas, mucho más lindas que el tipo C pero no tanto como A o B. Ejemplo: Lauren Malloy. Linda, algo atléticas, gran personalidad…quizá demasiada. Comprensivas y con compresiva Edward se refería a… demasiado (_Oh Lauren gracias por comprender que no podré salir contigo el sábado. ¿Eh? ¿Viernes? Uhm… no creo que pueda. ¿Domingo? A Esme le gusta que estemos juntos los domingos, ¿Jueves? No, acompañaré a Rose a una fiesta, tengo que cuidarla jeje… ¿Miercoles? Eso es hoy ¿Qué en este mismo instante vienes? Sabes creo que no podré en toda la semana. Si, suelo estar muy ocupado… ¿Qué, el siguiente sábado?_) Chica atenta a todas las necesidades, eso es bueno, piensa Edward, quizá si no lo fuera tanto… (_Creo que hubo un malentendido Lauren, cuando dije que tenía calor no me refería esto… si, en verdad creo que tengo fiebre. Puedes volver a ponerte tu camiseta. Creo que iré a la enfermería ¿Eh? No, no es necesario que te disfraces de enfermera… No, gracias. En verdad estoy enfermo, si, comprendiste. Ahora si, ponte la camiseta._)

Descartada ahora, mañana y siempre.

—¡Perdóname! No veía por donde venía y… Hola Ed… Edward, disculpa…me —se disculpó atropelladamente una chica, su nombre era… Angie, no, Angela. Si, Angela Weber, su compañera en la clase de literatura. Era una chica en extremo nerviosa pero le caía bien, era sincera y autentica.

—Descuida Angela, fue un accidente.

Vio a Angela agradecerle con una sonrisa pequeña y se fue corriendo seguramente con dirección a su casillero.

Tipo E:

Angela Weber era un perfecto ejemplo de la chica tipo E. Tímida, nerviosa, inteligente, quizá baja autoestima pero buena amiga. Confiable, sincera. Inocente, leal. Con un gran corazón, lastimosamente era que su único defecto, según él, era que resultaba poco atractiva románticamente. Era más bien del tipo confidente o consejera que del tipo novia.

Cullen interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando chocó con otra persona, pero esta vez era un chico, que le lanzaba una mirada de odio para luego irse corriendo. Él era… Ben, de la clase de cómputo. Parecía realmente agradable ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido…?

_Angela_

Sonrió, quizá el tipo E no sea tan poco atractivo. Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Ben y Angela. Harían bonita pareja.

Se despreocupó de los problemas amorosos de Ben y se puso a pensar, ya había catalogado a las chicas, aunque tenía la sensación de que le faltaba alguien…

Frente a Edward, de improviso, comenzaron a pasar una fila de chicas que salía de clase de cocina.

Victoria, del tipo F:

_Fammale fatale. _Peligrosas, no eran de su gusto.

Descartada.

Sam, del tipo G:

Deportista. Disciplinadas. Muy poco femeninas, no.

Kim, del tipo H:

Chica muy colaboradora. Presidente del comité y si pudiera ayudaría en todos los clubs. Demasiada solidaridad y energía para Edward.

No, siguiente.

Susie, del tipo I:

Chica artística y sensible. No, sería como un Jasper en femenino.

Jane, del tipo J:

Mala… muy mala. Obviamente descartada.

Siguiente…

Así pasaron, chica tras chica (la clase de cocina tenía demasiadas chicas ahora que se daba cuenta), de tipo A, D, E, H, I, C, Bella y…. un momento ¿Bella? ¡Claro, la había olvidado! Bella, también era parte de su grupo de amigos inseparables. Una muy buena amiga, casi tanto como Alice. Ella y él siempre habían sido los más sensatos del grupo.

Bella Swan:

Sincera, divertida, autentica, tímida _(¡Bella se está sonrojando de nuevo! Jajaja ¡Auch! Edward, no tenías que golpearme ¿Te han dicho que te estás volviendo muy agresivo, últimamente? ¡Rose, amor! Dile a tu hermano que se consiga una novia y no ande de amargado.) _Buen promedio. Hermosa, quizá no del tipo A o B pero para él Bella era mucho más linda que los demás tipos. Inteligente, adorable a su manera. Buen humor, ni excesivamente feliz ni atenta pero suficientemente tranquila como para disfrutar de las bromas y no enfadarse por las burlas hacia ella. Buena consejera, confidente. Tierna o por lo menos así se veía para él cuando ella se molestaba y fruncía el ceño. Con personalidad, amable, educada, independiente, autónoma, buena cocinera. No arrogante ni vanidosa. Defectos: falta de coordinación (aunque eso él no lo consideraba un defecto), eh…

La miró atentamente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello despeinado.

Nada…

Frunció el ceño, tenía que haber algo que le molestase de Bella, siempre había algo.

¿Terca? Si, si lo era, pero defender tu opinión no estaba del todo mal, según él. Edward hacía lo mismo.

¿Tímida? No le molestaba.

¿No atlética? ¡Oh, vamos! Ni él era fan número uno del deporte.

¿Aburrida? Pf, obviamente no. Salir a fiestas no es la única manera de divertirse.

Eh…

Tenía que seguir analizándola, esto no era posible. La observó recogiendo su libreta, guardándola en su mochila mientras sacaba de sus jeans su reproductor de música –_Nota mental: regalarle un Ipod a Bella, no puede seguir usando ese vejestorio- _y le regalaba una hermosa y natural sonrisa a…

Su antes tranquilo y hasta alegre semblante decayó y tuvo que apretar sus puños.

Jacob Black.

Bella le estaba sonriendo a Jacob Black, mientras este le devolvía una sonrisa boba.

Defectos: atrae idiotas, chuchos idiotas.

Mike Newton se acerco al lado Bella y ella le sonrió, _también._

Imán de rubios idiotas, agregó.

Apretó la mandíbula y cerro con fuerza sus puños. No le gustaba lo que veía, para nada. Trató de desviar la vista pero no pudo, no pudo evitar ver como Black intentaba pasar su brazo por los hombros de Bella ni como Mike se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Cada vez más y más.

Bella se veía incomoda.

Más cerca…

El brazo de Jacob casi estaba por lograr su cometido…

¡No!

Se acerco rápidamente hacia los tres. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo miraban así, tenía monos en la cara o que cosa? Bufó mientras encaraba a los tres.

—Bella, ven conmigo.

Se acerco más a ella con la intención de tomarla del brazo para sacarla de la cárcel humana que formaban los cuerpos de Black y Newton. Una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.

Casi gruñó.

Black.

—Está ocupada —dijo Jacob.

Él alzó una ceja.

—Bella ¿Quisieras acompañarme, por favor? —preguntó dirigiéndose a ella suavizando su tono de voz.

Le pareció ver a Bella suspirar, antes de asentir con la cabeza, sonrojada. Reprimió una sonrisa. Así era Bella, se sonrojaba por todo, y eso le parecía demasiado adorable. Con una sonrisa que esta vez no se obligo a ocultar la tomo de la mano y la saco de las garras de Newton y Black.

Solto una risa de satisfacción.

_¿No que estaba ocupada, Black?_

—Ejem… ¿Edward, adonde vamos? —susurró Bella, con las mejillas sonrosadas, distrayéndolo. ¿De qué se sonrojaba? No es que le molestara ni mucho menos, al contrario, le parecía… adorable, muy adorable.

Sonrió y se fijo hacia donde mirabas sus ojos. Haber, haber ¿De qué se habría sonrosado?

Sus manos.

Bella miraba fijamente sus manos, mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa.

Edward sonrió, afianzo sus manos.

Ese no era un apretón de manos como los que se daba con Alice, esos denotaban confianza y amistad, este era diferente.

Se sentía… bien. Su sonrisa creció.

—¿Te parece bien si te acompaño a tu siguiente clase? —pregunto, fijando sus ojos en ella. Asintió torpemente y él la jalo sutilmente de la mano para que empezara a caminar hacia matemáticas, clase que ella compartía con Alice y –gruñó mentalmente- Mike Newton.

Sacudió la cabeza. _Él no merece mis pensamientos_.

Un momento… eso sonó demasiado gay.

_Concéntrate Edward, piensa en chicas, si. Chicas. Porque tu eres hombre Edward, no un cavernícola como Emmett ni un macho sureño como… no, pero yo si soy un macho, solo que no sure… ¡Agh! Olvídalo Edward. Eres hombre y punto, sino, te habrías equivocado de ropa interior._

Llegaron a la puerta de la clase de Bella, la cual seguía furiosamente sonrojada observando sus manos entrelazadas, rió un poco y llamo su atención. Ella levantó la vista y al encontrarse con sus ojos se volvió a sonrojar. Él sonrió.

—Ya llegamos. —le dijo suavemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró en agradecerle:

—No te deberías haberte molestado Edward, pero, ejem… bueno, lo que yo quería decir era: Gracias —termino ella sonriendo, viéndolo de frente.

—Fue un placer Bella.

Ambos se miraban sonriendo, ella un poco más tímida, ignorando la mirada furiosa de Mike, sentado en la segunda fila del salón de clases, y a la chismosa y celosa de Jessica Standley que cuchicheaba con Lauren Malloy a la vez que señalaba sus manos entrelazadas.

Exacto, seguían con las manos entrelazadas.

Angela y Alice susurraban y reían observándolos.

—Míralos —dijo Alice —Edward le susurra algo, Bella se sonroja y se ríe, Edward sonríe. ¡Son perfectos! —chilló tan agudo que todos los estudiantes voltearon a verla sorprendidos, todos, excepto la parejita que estaba encerrada en su burbuja en medio de la entrada del salón de clases. —Angela, cancela el plan de citas por minuto para conseguirle novia a Edward, uhm, ahora que lo pienso le puse un nombre muy largo a la operación. Oh Angela ¡El profesor llegó!

Efectivamente. El profesor Harry observaba con el seño fruncido a dos risueños Edward y Bella que reían y conversaban totalmente ajenos al hombre que cada vez mas indignado, carraspeaba más fuerte.

—Eres muy amable Edward.

Carraspeo.

—No es nada Bella, lo haría las veces que sea. —Sonrisa.

Carraspeo.

—Oh por favor Edward deja de hacerlo —. Confusion.

—¿Hacer qué?

Carraspeo.

—Eso, eso que haces con los ojos… deslumbrar. —Sonrojo.

Él rió: —¿Te deslumbro a ti Bella? —. Sonrisa.

Carraspeo.

—Yo… no, digo si… bueno, me refería…

Carraspeo, risas, carraspeo, risas.

Ambos adolescentes parecieron despertar y miraron desorientados a los estudiantes de matemática riéndose, incluyendo a Alice (su _no tan _querida mejor amiga en esos momentos), y al profesor Harry rojo de frustración y de rabia regañándolos y exclamando la desvergüenza de los jóvenes de hoy en día al ignorar a sus mayores, mandando a Edward a su respectiva clase y a Bella a que ocupe su asiento de una vez.

Claro, no sin antes, en medio de los gritos del hombre de corbata roja, de que Bella le susurrara que lamentaba lo ocurrido y que lo vería más tarde.

Con eso, a Edward le basto para soportar las dos tediosas horas de cálculo que le tocaban y las bromas de Emmett durante literatura.

—Ya te visitó Cupido hombre —se burló Emmett golpeando amistosamente su hombro.

¿Qué? ¿Cupido?

Emmett rodó los ojos y lo hizo de una forma que le dio escalofríos, de una forma tan… Rosalie.

Tembló, fue tan perturbante.

—Vamos Edward no me mires así, es obvio que te gusta Bella y por si no lo sabes Cupido es ese bebito que lleva pañales y por juguete una flecha ¿Quién rayos en su sano juicio le da una flecha a un bebe? Pff, pero bueno, no me quejo nada más porque nos flechó a mí y a mi Rose —suspiró y Edward volvió a rodar los ojos— Ah no, no Cullen, no ruedes los ojos —le regaño y él volvió a temblar. Se parecía tanto a Rosalie. —Ya rodare los ojos yo cuando te vea babear por Bells.

—Emmett ¿Alguien te ha dicho que pasar tanto tiempo con mi hermana te está afectando?

Golpe.

_Auch._

.

.

.

Edward salió de su última clase y se rascó la nuca. ¿Enserio le gustaba Bella? Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo. Le habían gustado muchas chicas (Vamos, vamos, él sabía que no era feo) y si había tenido algunas novias antes pero ahora que comparaba sus sentimientos, podía ver que por Bella sentía _algo_ mucho más fuerte que por las demás.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Acababa de descubrir que sentía _algo _por Bella.

_Algo _diferente a la amistad.

Siempre se había sentido protector con ella y a ambos les gustaban les gustaba las mismas cosas desde pequeños. También se había sentido muy unido a ella, pero de una manera distinta a Alice, más bien se sentía como si estuviera en calma, paz… completo. Fue diferente para él cuando Royce King le rompió el corazón a Rose (claro que él y Jasper le rompieron una pierna por tratar de propasarse con su hermana) que cuando Bella lloró porque unos chicos de Seattle casi logran propasarse con ella, felizmente fue un casi gracias a que él pasaba cerca de donde Bella y esos… malnacidos se encontraban.

Sintió rabia, impotencia cuando Rose llegó llorando a casa en brazos de Emmett luego de lo de Royce, pero lo que sintió cuando adivino lo que esos sujetos planeaban hacer con Bella no fue furia lo que le consumió.

Fue ira, descontrol, furia. Todo a la vez.

Cuando Alice se cayó de un árbol a los nueve años, y lloró, él le limpió las lagrimas y buscó hacerla sonreír de nuevo, en cambio, cuando Bella tropezó con una piedra y se raspó la rodilla, comenzando a llorar, recuerda que en ese momento el pensó que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que Bella dejara de llorar.

Ese sentimiento era ¿_Amor?_

¿Era el mismo amor que veía en los ojos de Jasper cuando abrazaba a Alice? ¿Ese mismo que le hacía soportar pacientemente largas horas en el centro comercial mientras la enana revoloteaba de tienda en tienda? ¿Era igual al que hacía a Rosalie reír con paciencia y humor ante cada uno de los chistes y disparates de Emmett? ¿O el que el mismo presenciaba cuando Emmett mimaba y acariciaba la mano de su hermana?

La respuesta llegó a su mente, apenas vio a Bella salir al estacionamiento, igual que él.

Bella.

Sonrió para sí. Si, era el mismo amor.

Corrió hacia ella y cuando estuvo cerca pensó:

_Si, quizá si necesito novia…_

—Edward —sonrió Bella a modo de saludo.

—Bella, me estaba preguntando ¿No quisieras ir a comer algo conmigo, saliendo de la escuela?

…_pero eso dentro de poco ya no será un problema._

_

* * *

_

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Notas:**

Chicas & Chicos del mundillo aquí me tienen de nuevo con este One-shot. ¿Ah, me salio bien? jajaja vamos no sean tímidos y dejen un review con su opinión. Es mi primer One-shot de Twilight así que _cha cha cha chaaaan_ veremos si tiene exito. Lamento mucho la demora con "Estúpida Apuesta" pero chicas, enserio, no la voy a dejar. Yo nunca dejare un fic sin terminar. Actualizare esta semana. Chi, por fin subí este one-shot, hace tiempo que lo tenía en mi notebook jeje recien lo he terminado. He pensado hacerlo Long fic pero al final me desanime y quedo así.

Espero que les aya gustado mucho.

Besos, los quiero.

_Peace & Love._

**Little Mess.**


End file.
